Within a Hospital
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: AxM, NxM, GxY, LxJ! (Hate boyxboy? DON'T READ!) - Third in the "Within" series. Ayako and co. get dragged to Katsukacho where there's a fallen god hunting after people's lifeforce! Can everyone beat him? (gyaa, I hate writing these...) BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE OTHER TWO BEFORE THIS ONE! (I got a "So Far" chapter set up XD)
1. So Far!

**PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU'VE READ WITHIN A CHURCH AND WITHIN A VILLAGE!**

 **OK:**

 **In Within a Church, we've basically:**

 **·Had John regain his "factors" as a half-archangel, along with his Hatenshisue, which is basically a mark on his back revealed by the moonlight or when in a critical condition showing an eight-part time-line of his life.**

 **·Unsealed Lin's abilities, though Lin actually already has his powers, and knows about them.**

 **·Regained John's Childhood memories and re-met all his friends.**

 **·Saved John's little bro, James (looks 13, though was in stone, so is acually two years younger than John (20 - one year older than Naru, Gene and Yasu).**

 **·Defeated the Pervert Priest Matthiew.**

 **·Tied Naru to Mai with their heart-string (from the belief of an invisible red string joining fated lovers together... XD)**

 **·Got Gene back XD**

 **AND IN WITH WITHIN A VILLAGE!**

 **·We've discovered Naru and Gene are Half-archdemon and Half-archangel, and for a rare trait, actually are perfectly half and half instead of one turning mostly demo and the other mostly angel XD (Parents are Annunciata and Mephistopheles)**

 **·Revealed Yasu to be linked to the Libraries of Time, and that one of these libraries is in Lin's home-village.**

 **·And regained Lin's family: Kaede (James' physical age - 14), the triplets Hibari, Hikari and Hibiki (6 years old), and his Mum.**

 **·Redeemed Lin's home village.**

 **·Also, made Mai unlock the ability to have her hair urn blue and grow at an incredible rate under certain circumstances (explored further in this ep)**

 **HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	2. NEW CAASE!

Ayako's POV:

I walked into the office to find _her_ standing there.

"Mother." I gasped, quickly straightening myself and checking for any signs of wear-and-tear, ensuring I looked prim and proper.

Like a "good" daughter should.

"Ayako, we need help at the hospital, back near Katsuokacho." Mother replied, as Naru and Lin sat in their places and Mai brought in some tea, her hair dyed to its normal colour and length hidden through a plait-bun.

"Why do you request our help?" Naru asked, signing for me to remain quiet as Gene entered with Yasu, the pair freezing and hiding at the sight of my intimidating Mother, hair done in a perfected, tight bun of her own, red glasses over a perfected and aged copy of my face, despite the fact that her eyes were a sparkling leaf-green. She wore her smartest white suit, one leg eligantly over the other.

 _Dear gods, she couldn't have chosen a worse skirt..._

"Ayako, sit." she ordered, and I did so quickly, muttering the usual "Yes, Mother", sitting straight with my head down and hands in my lap.

"My husband and I have had an unexplained increase in the amount of patients being found either with too much water in their system, or practically none at all. There's also been sightings by those working at the hospital who visit the garden's shrine that there's always a "spectre" looking as though it's waiting for someone." Mother continued, as Mai watched Naru.

He glanced at her, using their telepathy, before he looked back at my Mother.

"We'll need three rooms - a base, a girl's room and a boy's room." he stated calmly.

"Done." Mother nodded, before grabbing my hand. "Ayako, you're gong to come and help me arrange what we need. We also have a high-up monk for Mount Koya to help along side... Takigawa Yuuta. He was the one who encouraged us to call you people, and informed me of _my daughter's_ decisions."

I could feel the withering look like a knife.

"I chose to do it." I replied simply, getting up. "Also, I own my car - like I'm going to simply go with you."

She grabbed my wrist, and I glared at her, before Mai attracted my attention, and I sighed.

"Fine... But _one_ sign of trouble from her and I'm out of there. I won't let my life be controlled by someone else - _again_."

Following my Mother out the door, I pursed my lips a the second chauffeur took my car keys, before I climbed in the limo with my Mother...

 **xXxXxXx**

Yasu's POV:

I smiled at Gene's adorable attempts to get both Hikari and Naru to take the medicine Lin's Mum had made for the trio's sudden power surges - Hikari was more used to taking it because of her eye, but she kept complaining it tasted like frogs legs. Naru, meanwhile, was just repeating that he was "fine" and he didn't care for herbal remedies (which had resulted in Madoka, Ayako, Luella and Mrs Lin all giving him the scariest telling off I have ever scene).

"Naru, please..." Gene begged, turning on the puppy-eyes.

"No." he retorted, and I smirked, deciding to hurry things along a bit.

"Will we have to sit Mai in your lap and recreate the youthful phase of "monkey see, monkey do"?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning when I managed to make Hikari giggle, before taking the medicine from Gene (who'd already taken some), and using her laughter to shove the spoonful in her mouth, smiling as the satisfying "gulp" came from her surprised face.

"EEEWWW!" she squealed, to which Naru cringed and tried sneaking away.

"Naru~! Your turn!" I sang, before grinning. "Else I'll foresee Gene tricking certain brunette-aka-bluenettes into either kissing you to make you have your medicine, or winding you up to do it, anyway."

Gene froze as Naru's eyes turned magenta.

"Give it." Naru growled, taking his own medicine, before quickly grabbing the last of his tea and using it to hide the awful taste.

Mai entered a while later, pecking Naru's cheek, before making more drinks.

"Is she the only client for today?" Naru asked, and Mai gave him a puzzled look, before nodding. "Good."

He stepped behind her, pulling her hair loose in one, swift movement, letting it cascade down her back to her waist as she finished making drinks.

"Naru!" she complained, grabbing the hairband back and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, turning red.

"It's a wet day today." Naru replied simply, smirking as he took his tea and left the kitchen.

There came a knock on the door, and Mai sighed as she quickly rolled her hair into a fake bob, retrieving a hairclip from her pocket to hold it in place under the rest.

The guy standing there had messy turquoise hair, hiding his ears, and his eyes where teal.

His eyes fell on Mai, and recognition flickered in them for a moment, before he looked towards Naru.

"I'm Takiuta, Kaito." **({** **[** **滝 歌]})** they smiled, showing off slightly pointed teeth, "My sister and I just moved in at Katsuokacho prefecture from Austria, we wanted to check on someone, since we heard from a friend working at the local shrine about something."

A woman with black glasses and flowing ginger-gold hair poked her head around the doorway.

"Yo!" she grinned, to which Mai gave a surprised cry and quickly engulfed the woman in a hug.

"Shinrai-sensei!" Mai squeeled, hugging the woman.

"Awwe, little Mai's all grown u~p!" the woman grinned.

"Nee-san, I think the guy over there isn't very pleased with a pair of strangers barging into his office." Kaito grinned, indicating with a nod towards Naru.

"Ah! Everyone, this is the teacher who looked after me after my Mum passed; Shinrai Hanabira. She got married a while back, which can probably explain her different surname from this guy." Mai grinned.

"Smarty." Kaito pouted, "I was going to use my awesome intellect to prove my worth!" he grinned, making me grin.

"Anyway, you've moved in near Katsokacho?" Mai asked. "Where there's a big Matsuzaki-family hospital?"

"Yeah, we don't know if you've been asked about it yet or not..." Hanabira smiled, before Kaito frowned.

"But we advise you to be as careful as possible at all times; there's a fallen god there who's a power-hungry ass." he stated, and Mai gave him a questioning look.

"Have you heard of the Deep Waters God, Mizukage, who's meant to provide a good amount of fish and save innocent lives from drowning?" Kaito went on.

At our silence he nodded.

"That guy got lazy enough that he thought he's try to gain power over Suijin, the water deity. Suijin is much more powerful, and was forced to cast out Mizukage to protect the other gods of water, meaning Mizukage swore vengeance against Suijin. Any power you have he'll probably try to take." Kaito smiled, "Though I hear about this waiting guy, so I bet, since they aren't attacking anyone, they must be someone good, right?"

Mai shared a look with Naru.

"Please leave your details with Mai, we'll call you once we're there and have our base set up..."

 **Joker: FIIINALLY!**

 **Naru: Tea.**

 **Joker: Hmm? *glances over own cup to see Naru's glare.* Ohhh, I didn't let you drink your fresh cu~p...**

 **Naru: *glare increases***

 **Joker: OK! OK! *magics tea from nowhere, along with summoning Mai into Naru's lap* Anyway, I'm off to scream at Thunderbirds Are Go men, see ya!** **Mai: Umm... Reviews, maybe?**

 **.**

 ***Far away, the protesting yells of an Alan Tracy fill the air while Joker's trying to shove him into a smart suit...***


	3. Siblings & Hair

**Joker: Hahaaa~**

 **OK, I took a break, I'm not dead (yet~ XD)**

 **Anyway, here's the next Chapter, ENJOY!**

 **XxXxX**

Ayako's POV:

I bowed to the Monk, remaining polite, before Naru, Mai and Lin pulled up.

Naru quickly got out, pulling out an umbrella, helping shelter Mai from the rain.

I smiled, remembering how a week ago, Naru had nagged Mai into moving in with him and Gene, supposedly to "Ensure her abilities didn't cause trouble", though it was obvious about his real reasons.

Monk's car drew up as Mai took the umbrella, running to stand by me in the shelter of the doorway, closing the umbrella carefully.

Monk's car drew up a while later, Masako and the others getting out, running to the building as Monk quickly locked up.

Lin sent a small smile at John, as my Mother emerged.

"We'll wait for the rain to cool off, then I hope you don't mind us setting up?" Naru asked.

"It's fine." my Mother nods. "Ayako, show them the rooms. The girls with have the marble bathroom and the room by yours, the boys the rowan one and the blue guest room, by Yuuta-san."

"Yes, Mother." I nod, quickly beckoning for them to follow...

 **XxXxX**

Just as I reach the boy's room, Yuuta chose to step out of his room.

Both he and Hoshou stopped in surprise, staring at each other for a second.

"Yuuta, it's a surprise for you to leave the mountain." Hoshou said, putting his bag down.

"Hoshou!" Yuuta smiles, as Hoshou pulled the fellow monk into a hug.

"Takigawa." Naru states, frowning.

"Oh, um, Yuuta, this is the team I work with, helping get rid of ghosts. Naru, our boss, and his brother Gene are the twins; spectacles is Yasu, the tall one's Lin and the blonde's John..."

 **XxXxX**

Mai's POV:

I smiled as the rain finally stops, and I run to the van, the keys in my hand.

"Mai, we'll sort out the van, you fetch Masako and Ayako to walk around the hospital." Naru ordered.

"Sure!" I nodded.

The Hospital is literally right next door to the estate Ayako and her family lived on, so it was reasonable enough.

Though the _entire place is HUGE_! How the hell can we do an entire walkthrough in what remains of today?!

I quickly correct my wig as I run for the room where base was, not expecting to suddenly find myself flat on my face.

"Ow." I groan, before realising 1) My wig's fallen off my head, and 2) Ayako's Mother is standing over me.

Damn.

She hummed as she crouched, holding out a hand.

Tentatively, I took it, surprised at the power behind the colour of her eyes.

 _Now I can tell where Ayako gets her attitude from..._

"Are you OK?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Your hair... Why is it dyed like... but the roots... You're naturally blue-haired?" she asks.

I tentatively nod before I can lie, somehow unable to lie to the impressionable parent.

She smiles, eyes gaining a curious gleam.

"I think I could pull a few strings so you can get away with having it at work - it's just a matter of paperwork, and if it's a recessive gene, it will be more believable among the public. "

I can sense an "If"

"However, in exchange, I want your absolute promise to help look after my daughter - you may be younger, but I can sense that you have had to grow up quicker than most. To be honest, it's a thing you, your researcher and the part-time-Monk share with you - the only reason I allow those two near my daughter."

I am surprised - most people would either look at me as though I'm a monster or they laugh it off as over-active imagination.

She touches a part of it, inspecting it closely.

"It grows when water touches it - like a chemical reaction or something. I don't really know since it started after the Village case..." I admitted. "I can get headaches, but I'm used to it."

"Maybe an allergic reaction, then." she hums, before smiling, lifting the wig off the floor. "I'll talk with your boss."

"I actually have to find Ayako and Masako for a walkthrough... Na- Kazuya is sorting out the van."

"There's an underground path, Ayako will show you, they'll be in their room."

I smile and wave, before running off...

 **XxXxX**

? ? ? 's POV:

I turn to look at the mansion, sensing my lady.

 _Ah, so, you have finally returned... I hope your dragon-knight can protect you..._


End file.
